Republic of Ukar
The Republic of Ukar, sometimes called North Ukar '''or '''R-Ukar, is a sovereign constitutional republic located on the northern coast of the Southern Continent, occupying the northern part of the region known as Ukar. It is known as the "Republic of Ukar" to differentiate it from the Kingdom of Ukar to the south, as well as the Kingdom of Ukariloc. It has a population of 31,100,000 and an area of 472,761 square miles, making it the the larger of the Ukari states in population and smaller in area. The entirety of the country is tropical, stretching from the flat and fertile Bhubari coast in the north south through the Kurzegam Mountains and the Zenian Plateau and down to the Valley of Ukar, where it borders the Kingdom across Lake Ukar, the swamps of Manahara, and the Harb River. It borders Geskia, the Kingdom of Ukar, Zenia, and Tabora. The northern coastal regions of the Republic of Ukar were historically settled by a number of North Harbic peoples such as the Tlayapac, Nayar, Atal, Huitzá, and Chixmin, who lived in loose confederations of city states and tribes until they came under the domination of the Bhubari people from the west, who established great trading cities along the coast and enslaved large portions of the native population. The region south of the Kurzegam Mountains was controlled by a number of various empires of Harbic or Ukari origin, notably the Jafarin Dynasty and then the Koàgkannadi Dynasty, who would conquer the Bhubari states and rule from the coast to the Central Kingdoms. By the seventeenth century, the Second Qotian Empire was beginning to exert influence over the region, and economically dominated the north until it officially annexed the entirety of the Koàgkannadi Dynasty with its superior military force. A hundred years of colonial rule was followed by the Ukari revolution of 1789, sparked by a movement of Ukari nationalism. The united kingdom under the control of Hadieva ruled the country as an autocratic, nationalist kingdom, attempting to Ukarify the northern regions, until 1951, when, inspired by the Qotian Revolution of 1949 and damaged by the Ukari famine of 1949-1950, the northern provinces rose up in rebellion to create a democratic republic and declared the Republic of Ukar. The king of Ukar fought back fiercly, and the conflict escalated into the massive Ukari War, which roped in Sednyana on the side of democracy and Geskia on the side of the monarchy; eventually, in 1956, the Treaty of Hadieva established the present-day borders of the Republic, ending its control at Lake Hadieva. Today, the two countries continue to exist in a strained peace, while the Kingdom still officially claims control over the Republic. The Republic of Ukar modeled its constitution off of that of Sednyana, and is today very closely allied with Sednyana, to the point that some critics have called it a Sednyanese puppet state. However, its democratic constitution has made it one of the least corrupt countries in the region, with a well-functioning democratic government, although it continues to suffer from extreme poverty, particularly in rural areas, where the economy is still largely based around subsistence farming. It has the world's fourth-lowest GDP per capita, although it has a significantly higher HDI, beating out eleven countries. It is a member of the International Alliance as well as the Southern Continental Community (SCC). Geography Write the first section of your page here. History Write the second section of your page here. 'Pre-Colonization' fjkds 'Qotian Era' fjdks 'Kingdom of Ukar' fjdks 'Ukari War and Republic' Government Write the second section of your page here. 'Administrative Divisions' Demographics The Republic of Ukar is a multinational and multiethnic state. Its population of 31,100,000 is largely concentrated in the north, along the Bhubari coast, and in the south, near Lake Ukar - the regions in between, around the Kurzegam Mountains and the Zenian plateau, are far more sparsely populated. The largest ethnicity in the country are the Ukari, although the nature of Ukari ethnicity in the Republic is hard to define; around 70% of the population speaks Ukari as their first language, while 52% consider themselves as of the 2012 census to be ethnically Ukari. The south of the country is overwhelmingly Ukari in both language and culture, while many in the north speak Ukari as a first or second language due to policies of Ukarification under the kingdom but hold on to many vestiges of their native culture. 5% of the country - or around 1,500,000 people - speak Bhubari as their first language, and another 5% consider themselves to be "culturally or ethnically" Bhubari. The Bhubari live overwhelmingly in cities - particularly Sarnassa, Abayamin, Vrijambaya and Tarhashtra, making up a majority of the population in Sarnassa and Vrijambaya and a plurality in Tarhashtra. Another 4% are Eqotaya, or the direct white descendants of Qotian settlers who speak Qotian, while 5% are mehetiva, or culturally Qotified native peoples. The remainder of the population, approximately 30%, are native North Harbic - largely Tlayapac (10%), Nayar (6%), Huitzá (4%), Atal (4%) or Chixmin (3.5%). A reasonable portion of this population - some 30%, or 9% of the total population - speak Ukari as their first language, but hold on to native customs, while the rest speak the language of their people. This population is largely rural and located in the northern states of Tarhashtra, Chixmin, Muyertes, Nayaru, Tlayapan, Bhubara, Atlan, Huitzalan and Kamenohar. Economy f Culture Write the second section of your page here.